


Yours

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Movie, Smut (a bit), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: A one-shot set after Raleigh and Mako get rescued from the final battle of the Pacific Rim movie.





	Yours

Raleigh didn’t touch her all the way to their rooms. Not because he didn’t want to. Because he wanted too much. If he touched her now, he couldn’t be sure that he’d stop, and he didn’t want to rush it, or rush her, after all this time.

After everything they’d shared in the Drift, and out of it.

She paused in the hallway. The low lighting slanted across her face, deepening the colour of her obsidian eyes. He searched her face for hesitation, for any kind of regret, for fear, but when she looked up at him, he saw none.

Instead she grinned, and her cheekiness, especially after the tough hours of travelling, debriefing and battling, just floored him. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine.” And he didn’t just mean the room, Raleigh realised as he yanked her close, fisting his fingers in the back of her fatigues, kissing her, finally, drinking in the taste of her, the slight sharpness of lemon and sweetness of mint.

Uncharacteristically clumsy – nerves? – he almost tripped on the steps to his door, fumbled a little with his key. It finally slid home. As he opened the door, Mako’s fingers played gently along the line of his back, one small hand slipping under the hem of his sweater and tugging at his belt loops. It was such a tiny thing, really, but her knuckles brushing the exposed skin of his back made his heart leap into his throat.He could feel her anticipation, her nerves, and they mirrored his own.

The heavy door opened and they stepped inside. Raleigh turned and caught her in one arm, using the other to push the door closed. 

“Mako,” he breathed, hearing the own unsteady rasp of his voice, and he wondered how she’d feel around him as he slid inside her.

It would be all-consuming. And forever burned into his brain. Like the woman herself.

Raleigh didn’t sleep around like it didn’t matter. 

He’d had lovers; women he’d liked and who had liked him. Often his lovers hadn’t expected huge commitment.

Mako’s small, capable hands pushed at his thick sweater, rolling it up his stomach. As her nimble fingers worked, he cupped her chin and gently lifted until she stopped her ministrations, looking him square in the face.

“If it’s too soon… we could have residual adrenaline. From the Drift.”

She smiled at him, and in that moment if she’d have asked him to dye his hair blue and wear a binbag for a week, he’d have done it. He’d cut off his arm for this strong, magical, warrior woman.

“I want this. I want you,” she assured him, and he felt the strength her of her desire in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Mako gasped when Raleigh scooped her up in his arms. Surprised, she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold on, to anchor herself.

That he could be any sort of insecure shocked her. He was stronger than he knew.  _ Anyone can fall, _ he’d said, and her stomach had bottomed out at his bravery.

The memory burned into her mind, she took his mouth in a hard kiss, drinking him in, never wanting it to end.

If only they could stop here, never leave the sanctity of the bunk rooms. Never sit through any more press conferences, have any more tests about how their brains had coped during that final battle.

But they were alone now, and she’d make it count.

As they kissed, she continued her exploration of his ripped figure, smoothing her fingers over the exposed skin she revealed, smooth and warm. 

“Raleigh.” His name on her lips was a fervent prayer. She could hardly credit the fact that he was here now, for the taking, hers, in every way that mattered.

His heart beat a ragged tattoo under her palm, reminding her of her own desire; her own impatience to undress him.

Without breaking the kiss, Raleigh stepped backwards and sat down on the narrow bed, Mako now kneeling either side of his hips.

“Sweater, off,” she bit out against his mouth. He obediently let go of her for a moment and she tugged the material down his arms, sliding it away across the bed, where neither of them missed it.

Raleigh arched a brow. “Bossy.”

“You should be used to it by now.”

Grinning, Mako spread her hands over Raleigh’s bare chest. She stroked him over and over as if she might be able to imprint something of him on herself. 

Raleigh’s hands were hot on her waist as he held her tight. She nipped at his tempting bottom lip as his fingers started on the zipper of her fatigue shirt, easing it downwards until the shoulders of the garment slipped down her arms. He smoothed his palm over the skin exposed by the gaping sides of the shirt. His hand was large and warm.

“I've dreamt of you like this,” he whispered against her mouth as she kissed him, small, tasting kisses, enough to make them both want more. “Half-undressed. Alone with me.”

She smiled. “I know.”

“I like that you know.”

Raleigh gently disengaged her arms from the sleeves of her loose shirt, one by one, his touch sure, sparking little frissons of desire. “Even if you weren’t in my head. You're too ….. You’re everything, Mako.”

He looked up, and their eyes met, his dark pools of ocean blue on a still summer’s day. She'd love nothing more than to drown in those eyes and never come up for air.

“I bet that's what you tell all the girls.”

“No.” He cupped her cheek and dropped a soft kiss on her mouth, so tender and sweet, so utterly unguarded, that her eyes burned for a moment. She could  _ feel _ his love for her like a living thing, wrapped around her like the softest blanket. “I don't.”

“I know.”

They sat together for a moment, both almost reverent in the stillness. The world had fallen away, had narrowed to tonight, to the fire that leapt between them.

“Arms up,” Raleigh said gently. 

Mako obeyed, and he drew the loose, dark blue shirt up over her head, letting it fall by the bunk bed, the soft whisper of the fabric the only sound in the room.

She watched Raleigh’s strikingly handsome face as he traced a finger over the servicable white cups of her bra. Her heart jumped as his finger dipped along with the fabric. The second time, he moved his finger down into the centre of one of the cups, stroking her nipple. She breathed in sharply at the sensation, the sensitive flesh pebbling immediately at his touch.

“Beautiful.” His gaze lifted to meet hers and she saw the fire in his eyes. It made her feel beautiful.

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him very deeply. As his tongue danced over hers, she thrilled to the fact that he was hers, and hers alone.

Raleigh broke the kiss and ran his hand through her hair, rubbing the blue tips between his fingers. “I’m yours, Mako. And I think all the time, I always have been. I just didn’t know it yet.”

 


End file.
